1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and more particularly to a self-contained voice bulb which is capable of producing a wide variety of predetermined audio-visual effects.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional lighting device usually comprises a supporting base, having a receiving cavity and electrically connecting with a power source, and an illumination unit, such as a light bulb, disposed in the receiving cavity for being lit up to provide illumination. As a matter of conventional practice, the supporting base is usually pre-installed on the roof of a premise so that the relevant occupiers is able to conveniently attach a light bulb to the supporting base or to replace a new light bulb with a defective light bulb which has already been attached to the supporting base.
In recent years however, people have been thinking of more extensive entertainment effect at home and one important general factor to accomplish extended entertainment is the availability of appropriate audio and visual effects in the premises where the entertainment activities take place. In order to produce suitable audio and visual effects, a common practice is to turn on a hi-fi system or CD player for producing a predetermined audio effect. With respect to visual effect, one may buy rope lights or even disco lights for producing special light effects within the area in which the entertainment activities take place.
For many people, these practices may be regarded as normal, yet the reality is that people are tolerating the inconvenience of buying extra lights and installing extra audio equipments. More importantly, not every entertainment activity requires such a large scale preparations. For example, when a family is celebrating the birthday of one family member and special visual and audio effects are only needed at the moment when all of the family members are singing a birthday song, it is rather troublesome for turning on the hi-fi system or special lights for only two to three minutes. It is quite observable that the time for turning on and setting up the, say, hi-fi systems and the disco light, may even be much more than the duration of the birthday song.
Moreover, the family members need to separately control the audio equipments and the lighting equipments so that it may come to a rather interesting scenario that two or more family members are busy in operating the equipments rather than enjoying the particular entertainment or celebrating activity.
One should also aware that for small scale entertainment or celebrating activities, it is simply uneconomical and indeed unnecessary to set up a number of audio and visual equipments. However, conventional arts in this area do not provide promising assistance to cater for such situations.